Quite Certain
by 2NiteItBeginz
Summary: Harry Potter is quite certain Luna Lovegood is a genius. Others would beg to say otherwise.
1. Random Slytherin Snogging

Title: Quite Certain

Author: 2NiteItBeginz

Pairing: Harry/Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we would all rejoice, because Sirius wouldn't have died. Then again, maybe we wouldn't rejoice... look, the point is I'm not J. K. Rowling. OK?

Warnings: post-OotP, (kinda, they're by the lake, so this takes place a bit before the train station...) so spoilers for all the books up until then. Ummm... probably swearing, too, cuz I've got a potty mouth :smiles sheepishly:

Summary: Harry is quite certain Luna is a genius. Others would beg to say otherwise.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm quite certain Luna is a genius."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the lake when Harry made this seemingly random statement. The other members of the Golden Trio looked at Harry like he was insane, which in fact was a possibility running through their minds.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione spoke calmly, "But _I'm _quite certain I just heard you say something completely ridiculous. Could you repeat that?"

Harry threw a disgruntled look her way, but dutifully complied, "Sure. I'm quite certain Luna Lovegood is a genius."

"Harry, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes..." Harry drew the word out as he looked at Hermione strangely, "Why?"

"Because obviously, you've gone completely insane. Harry, you _do_ realize who you're talking about, don't you? Loony Lovegood? Preacher and protector of Crumple Horned Snorkacks :snort: everywhere? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"First of all, her name isn't Loony, it's Luna," Harry scowled at Hermione, "And she _was _put in Ravenclaw for a reason, you know. It wasn't because blue's her favorite color. If that were how we were all sorted, I'd be in Slytherin, Ron'd... still be in Gryffindor, actually..."

"And proud of it!" Ron finally spoke up. He had previously been unusually quiet.

"And you, dearest Hermione, wouldn't be in any house, you purple loving freak." Harry finished with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Meant only in the best way, of course," Harry added hastily as he saw the dangerous look in Hermione's eyes.

"Well, yes, but..." Hermione floundered, "_Luna Lovegood_, Harry?" Hermione finished with a desperate note in her voice.

"Yes, _Luna Lovegood_, Hermione."

"Luna Lovegood what?" Ginny Weasley asked as she wandered over.

"And _where_ have _you_ been? Madame Pomfrey said not to put a lot of weight on that ankle!" Ron asked rather over protectively.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Snogging random Slytherins in broom closets, Ron. You should try it sometime; it might help get that _stick out of your arse._"

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, while Ron's eyes were bugging out of his head as he turned the infamous Weasley red.

"Who! I'll rip them all limb from li-"

Ron broke off suddenly as he noticed Harry and Hermione, both still with random snickers escaping.

"And just _what_ are you two laughing at?"

That just set them off again, and Ron stared at them indignantly as they had to practically hold on to each other to keep from falling down.

Ginny, who had been looking at the laughing duo with an amused look on her face, turned to her brother as the amusement changed into exasperation.

"They're laughing at you, you great prat."

"Me?" Ron asked, ignoring the second part of Ginny's statement, "Why are they laughing at me, then?"

"Because you're a complete dolt. I was joking. I haven't snogged any Slytherins. Although, I must say, that Blaise Zabini..." Ginny trailed off.

"There will be no Slytherin snogging!" Ron spluttered

"Yeah, Ginny, and besides, isn't Blaise Zabini that one Italian girl in our year? I mean, yeah, she's fit, but... Ginny, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Harry asked, having recovered from his laughing fit.

"Nooooooo..." Ginny grew red in the face, "Zabini is the really dishy black bloke with amazing cheekbones. Perv."

"Hey! I'm deeply offended," Harry grinned, pointing to his heart, "See, you've wounded me right here, you have."

"Yes. _I_ wounded _you_. Pah."

"Saviors of the wizarding world have feelings, too!"

"I'm sure," Ginny replied skeptically, "Anyway, what about Luna?" She quickly got back on topic.

Ron, seeing his chance to get a bit of payback at Harry, said, "Oh, Harry was just telling us about how he has a mad crush on her."

Harry promptly turned so red he was almost purple and squeaked, "What?" But everyone was too busy laughing to answer him. Recovering, he scowled darkly.

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Of course not," Ginny pat Harry's head patronizingly.

"Oh, shut up."

To Harry's great dismay, they didn't.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: Heya! This is my first Harry Potter fic, so if it sucks (or if you like it, for that matter) then say so in a review :hint hint:


	2. A Few Eccentricities

Title: Quite Certain

Author: 2NiteItBeginz

Pairing: Harry/Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we would all rejoice, because Sirius wouldn't have died. Then again, maybe we wouldn't rejoice... look, the point is I'm not J. K. Rowling. OK?

Warnings: OotP spoilers, language, um... maybe more as the story progresses, I'll change the rating accordingly! There might be a bit of Hermione bashing, but I haven't decided how much left. Let me know what you think in a review!

Summary: Harry is quite certain Luna is a genius. Others would beg to say otherwise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry waited patiently for his _lovely _friends to cease their laughter. When he realized that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, he calmly rolled to his feet, walked over to the lake, conjured a bucket, filled it with water, and-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

'On second thought,' Harry realized just a bit too late as Ginny chased after him throwing hexes, 'Make a note to _not _piss off the angry redheaded female in the future!'

When Ginny finally calmed down, though she was still glaring a bit until Harry reminded her that she was a witch and should be able to do a drying charm by now, Harry felt it safe to talk again.

"I was _actually_," here he scowled at Ron, "Talking about how Luna's a genius," he finished, ignoring Hermione's scoff, "Come on, Ginny, she's in your year, can't _you_ understand hat I'm talking about?" asked Harry, desperate to find someone who didn't think he was completely nutters, "Well, perhaps not the dictionary definition of genius, like the ones a person would usually think of, but she's definitely smarter than _certain people_ make her out to be."

"Why do you think so, though?" Hermione interjected before Ginny could answer, "What makes you think she's not just some weirdo who-"

"That's enough, Hermione," Ginny cut her off, and you could hear the steel laced through her words and see it in her eyes, "Even if I didn't believe Harry, which I do, I wouldn't let you badmouth one of my best friends just because she has a few eccentricities."

"And right you shouldn't," agreed Harry as he threw an angry look at Hermione, "It's not like she hasn't still got feelings."

"And I thank you both for realizing that there's more than meets the eye," came a calm voice from behind everyone, "Even if others can only see what's put in front of them. What, exactly, though, made you realize this, Harry? I must admit to being curious."

Even though Harry immediately knew who it was when she spoke, he still turned around to see her and grinned at the always serene look on her face.

"Hello, Luna. Fancy meeting you here."


	3. Concepts of Sense

Title: Quite Certain

Author: 2NiteItBeginz

Pairing: Harry/Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we would all rejoice, because Sirius wouldn't have died. Then again, maybe we wouldn't rejoice... look, the point is I'm not J. K. Rowling. OK?

Warnings: OotP spoilers, language, um... maybe more as the story progresses, I'll change the rating accordingly! Hermione bashing... quite a bit of it, actually...

Summary: Harry is quite certain Luna is a genius. Others would beg to say otherwise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Luna!" Ginny cried, "How are you? Have you gotten any leads on the Snorkack front?" She glared at Hermione's disgusted sniff, but Harry beat her to a reply.

"Hermy, darling, would you like a tissue? I hear it's cold season," he said mock sweetly.

"Harry, I just don't understand-"

"Well that's a first," Harry interrupted rather rudely, but he was beyond caring at this point.

"Well not really, she's been wrong about other things, too," Ron spoke up, "Remember the cat hair in the Polyjuice?"

Hermione blushed rather brightly.

"Oh," Ginny began, obviously enjoying Hermione's discomfort, "Don't forget about-"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione snapped, "The point is that I thought you were smarter than to consider _her_,"this word was loaded with venom, "a genius of any sort."

"I suppose she's not the conventional sort of genius, but..." Harry trailed of as his appraising stare made Luna blush.

"But _Harry_," Hermione was close to whining now, "She's so... so..."

"Standing right here and hearing every word you're saying. What exactly _am_ I, Hermione?" Luna's tone was noticeably cooler now.

"Absolutely insane," Hermione replied with conviction, "I have no idea _what_ Harry sees in you, but I think you're an insane, delusional, batty little-"

°°SMACK°°

Hermione stared in disbelief at Ginny as she clutched her throbbing cheek, "How _dare_-"

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_! You want to trade insults! Well _you're _a pretentious, bossy, overbearing little _know – it – all_!" She finished in a shout, "Come on, Harry, Luna. I want to go find some better company then that which we are presently in. Though, at this point, in the mood I am? Draco bleeding Malfoy would be better company. At least he's better looking."

Hermione's face had a superior look on it, "Harry's _my_ best friend, and he doesn't want to go anywhere with that-"

"Ex – Best friend if you don't clean up you're attitude," Harry threw a disgusted look at Hermione, "And Ginny, about the Malfoy comment? Thanks. Thinking of Malfoy as a sexual being is _not_ going to help my sleep patterns," he switched his focus back to Hermione, "I can make my own decisions."

"Oh, really? Look what your decision making skills did to Sirius!"

°°SMACK°°

This time Hermione was thrown to one knee by the force of the slap given to her by Luna, whose eyes were flashing with barely suppressed rage.

"You horrible _bint_! That wasn't Harry's fault and you know it! How can someone so supposedly smart say something so blindingly stupid! Ohhhh, I could just..."

It took both Ginny and Harry to hold Luna back as she tried to tackle Hermione, even though they both wanted to egg her on. Harry had immediately gone stony faced after Hermione mentioned his godfather, but he tried and was successful at beating down his emotions enough to attempt to calm Luna.

"C'mon Luna, let's just leave," he glared at Hermione with so much fury and pain in his eyes that she flinched, "Consider our friendship over. Goodbye Hermione."

Ginny nodded after Harry finished speaking, "That goes for me too, Hermione. I thought you were better than this."

"And _I_ though you both had better sense."

Ginny rolled her eyes and began to follow after Harry and Luna, who had already begun walking away.

"Then obviously, our concepts of sense are very different."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: Okay, was this chapter too angsty for a romance/humor fic? Did I make Hermione too much of a bitch? Where the hell did Ron go? I honestly did _not_ plan on the whole Sirius thing, but the opportunity came up, and it was too good to waste! Questions... Do I need a beta? Answer honestly! Did Harry react too harshly? If Hermione was too... grrrrrrish, I could probably make that better, after all, if Lucius Malfoy can be under the Imperius, so can Hermione! Thanks to everyone who left a review! They are all appreciated!


	4. Very Odd Ideas

Title: Quite Certain

Author: 2NiteItBeginz

Pairing: Harry/Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we would all rejoice, because Sirius wouldn't have died. Then again, maybe we wouldn't rejoice... look, the point is I'm not J. K. Rowling. OK?

Warnings: OotP spoilers, language, um... maybe more as the story progresses, I'll change the rating accordingly! There might be a bit of Hermione bashing, but I haven't decided how much left. Let me know what you think in a review!

Summary: Harry is quite certain Luna is a genius. Others would beg to say otherwise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That bitch."

Almost everyone in the room's eyes widened (Luna merely raised an eyebrow) at Neville Longbottom's choice of words after they told him of Hermione's previous words. They had known he had gained confidence since the Department of Mysteries debacle, but they hadn't realized it had progressed this far.

"Nev," Harry began with a frown, "Maybe she had a po-"

"That's bullocks and you know it, Harry! She had no right to say that, and it isn't true besides! You can blame any number of people for what happened, and even if you couldn't, she had no reason to say any of those things to Luna! I can think of loads of people who're probably beating themselves up over it," Neville snapped uncharacteristically.

"Oh, really?" Harry challenged, "I've got me, Voldemort, me, Lestrange, and _me_! I don't know about you, but I doubt they're beating themselves up about it!" As he said the last in a strangled shout, he threw himself down on the couch the Room of Requirement provided for him.

"People who _could_ blame themselves?" Ginny began, "Like, if we hadn't gotten separated from you guys, we would've stood more of a chance?"

"Or," Neville added, "If I hadn't been so stupid as to get my nose broken, I could've helped you fight."

"But that's not-" Harry tried to shift blame desperately.

"_Or_," Luna began quietly, but with a voice that demanded attention, "If I had been more capable, we could've bought more time for the Order of the Phoenix to arrive."

"But it wouldn't make any difference!" Harry burst out slightly hysterical, "He still would have come; he still would've died, and it would've _still been my fault_!"

"Ah," Ginny said knowingly, "Now we get to the point of the matter. Harry, do you blame, let's say...Tonks?"

"What? No, why would I?" Harry asked confused.

"If she'd been stronger, she'd have been able to beat Bellatrix, who then wouldn't have moved on to Sirius," Luna challenged, catching on to Ginny's point and playing Devil's Advocate.

"It's not the same-"

"How about Sirius himself?" Neville finally caught on, knowing he was stepping into dangerous territory, but also knowing Harry needed to hear this, "Harry, he was too cocky," he said, ignoring Harry's outraged look, "He stopped to gloat in the middle of a duel with one of You-Know-"

"Voldemort," Luna said reproachfully.

"All right, V-V-Voldemort's top Death Eaters."

"SO HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, DID HE!" Harry knew this was beginning to turn into another Dumbledore episode, so he made a visible effort to calm himself before he started throwing things again.

"Nonono," Ginny said hastily as she sensed the conversation taking a turn for the worst, "The point, Harry, is that yes, while some blame may be placed on your shoulders, (gently, of course, there's too much there already) you can't say it was your _entire_ fault."

"Right," Luna asserted, "And if you start feeling that sorry for yourself again, I'll hex you myself."

"I've no doubt you would," said a suddenly mischievous Harry, "And in the face of such a formidable opponent, I may just run like a Slytherin, sod my Gryffindorishness."

Ginny was the first to start laughing, then Neville. Luna was laughing hard as she wrapped Harry in a hug, and whispered in his ear.

"I know you're still hurting, but I'll do anything I can to help. I'll even postpone the search for the Snorkacks. That's how much you mean to me."

"And _that_, my dear," Harry replied with a twinkle in his eye and his voice in a whisper as well as he pulled back, "Is what makes you a genius...Well, maybe not a genius, but something close to it."

And while she was trying to maintain the outraged look on her face without breaking into a grin, he leaned down, and kissed her.

As they slowly broke apart, Luna looked into his eyes with a serious look on her face.

"You have a very odd idea of what makes a person a genius, but I'm not complaining."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: Reviews were mixed, some people thought Herms was too bitchy, others thought she was just right; one person e-mailed me to say she wasn't bitchy enough! I don't really like this chapter, but I don't know why. What do you think? Is it too sappy? Is the story too angsty? Should I change the genre? It doesn't seem that humoristic now...suggestions? Now seems like a good place to end the story, but I'm asking you guys what you think. If the story _does _continue, what should the next chapter be about? Thanks SO much for the reviews, you guys people are awesome! Now, two things- a.) Giving an option- people who think Herms should be better, I could do an alternate version of the story starting after the second chapter. Next thing- b.) I have a story in the works which will be basically a parody of some of the stranger pairings in HP fanfiction. I already have a Honks story, and a Harry/Bellatrix chapter done. Note- Is there a term for Harry/Bellatrix? Anyway, the question is, would anyone be interested in this story? Please let me know in a review! Anybody have a better idea for the chapter title? I don't know if this one's up to par.


End file.
